Fuerza Perdedora
by Alejandra Nott
Summary: Cuando tienes a tres compañeros de habitación, demasiado guapos para que sean realidad. "Los tres más otros cuatro, forman...ocho. Te llamas Isabella y tus siete enanos, unos enanos que no son enanos". Pelirroja, no pienses demasiado.
1. Mala bienvenida

**Despedida con Charlie, Miércoles 21 de septiembre **

El College Private Forks ocupaba 8,1 kilómetros cuadrados que equivale a 8 100 000 m2; era el tamaño de un pequeño pueblo. Se extendió aún más al unirse a la Push, 4.061 km ² adicionales incluidas unas hermosas playas ¡Sin costar nada para los estudiantes!; pero había habido un costo: el desalojo de generaciones que habían visto padecer a su tierra.

Los nativos quiloutes de la zona se habían unido a sus hermanos Makaans, luego que Billy Black-Jefe de los Quiloutes- les anunciara la noticia de la venta de las tierras.

Terribles tiempos, buen pago por dejar sus tierras-de eso no se podían quejar- y pérdida con sus antepasados. Billy Black se había encargado personalmente de las negociaciones.

El colegio era también conocido por tener a los jóvenes del mañana: futuros mandatarios, médicos, abogados, deportistas, estrellas de cine, periodistas polémicos, modelos, escritores y por supuesto: buenos para nada.

Todos morirían por estar en Forks, pero era exclusivo para quienes podrían pagarlo, para mujeres viudas que sus esposos se habían muerto inesperadamente. Para jóvenes con la suerte de tener por padrastro a algún deportista que quiere pasar tiempo a solas con su joven madre; para esos periodistas polémicos que no quieren que sus hijos sean humillados como ellos lo son. Pero siempre hay algún idiota que habla de más y solo serviría para eso; para deportistas con los tendones estirados que le dan todas las comodidades a sus hijos.

Para esos malagradecidos derrochadores de dinero que no le dan ni gracias a sus padres, pero piden semanalmente la mesada, piden las cosas que quieren de manera rápida. Sus papás solo son la tarjeta de crédito que necesitan.

Para Isabella Marie Swan eso era College Private Forks.

-Aquí es- Musitó Charlie Swan, el _Product Manager_ de Red Bull en América del Norte quién para ser el máximo responsable del apogeo de este producto, era un tipo callado. Generalmente los Product Manager, eran unos tipos habladores y muy elocuentes.

Cada uno inflando el pecho por el aceptamiento del público; a Charles Swan le gustaba analizar a las personas, y no era muy bueno para demostrar sus sentimientos, podía aplicar las famosas "6 Ps del marketing mix"

_Producto. Precio. Plaza. Promoción. Personas. Procesos._

Esas seis palabras le habían ayudado en su vida personal. Pero también habían destruido muchas cosas y una de ellas fue una vida cariñosa y normal para su única hija.

-Bella, sé que Renné no llamo- Susurró mirando a su hija quitándose el cinturón de seguridad- Pero estoy seguro que ella te desea lo mejor y que te quie-

-¡No lo digas, papá!- Interrumpió Bella, alzando una mano callando a Charlie quién se sintió culpable de esa reacción de Bella.

Bella no odiaba a su madre, pero lo que sentía no era exactamente amor o afecto hacía ella. Hace dos semanas que no sabía nada de esa rubia, al parecer no le interesaba que su hija mayor ingresaba por primera vez a un college.

-Cuídate mucho, papá- Se despidió Bella tomando la mano de su padre- Te quiero mucho.

-Yo igual, Bella- Respondió Charlie, con la garganta seca. Su pequeña hija se dirigía a un college que la mantendría encerrada durante meses enteros pero era lo mejor para ella.

Tendría amigos, recibiría la mejor educación del país, talleres de reforzamiento, amigas con las cuales compartir sus experiencias.

-Por cierto, ya deja de ser tan ciego ¡Sue y tú deberían salir!- Bella se río del sonrojo profundo de Charlie, él le lanzó una mirada que no veía desde los ocho años.

-Ella y yo no salimos, Bella-

-¿Quién dijo que salían? ¡Oh, Dios ya salen!- Chilló Bella, saliendo rápidamente del Jeep y dirigiéndose a la puerta del gran colegio sin dar miradas atrás.

Charlie bajo las lunas de la ventana y vigiló que Bella ingresara a la entrada.

Divisó su reloj: 4:32; Todavía tenía tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto y dirigirse a Nebraska.

Bella se encaminó a la enorme sala de recepción arrastrando la enorme maleta negra y sus dos bolsos de mano, tenía claro que había llegado con siete horas de retraso seguramente ya había pasado la presentación y esas cosas. También de los pesadas que estaban las maletas

_Recepción e Información_

Arrastrando sus pesadas maletas a la entrada de la sala de R&I para luego dejarlas en la puerta, se pasó las manos por el cabello y caminó hacia el escritorio más cercano

Había una rubia con el cabello suelto tras la computadora, alzó la vista y examinó la ropa de la jovencita.

Tenis azules, jeans negros, ningún tatuaje ni piercing visible y una simple playera negra con una casaca rojo labial Anne Hathaway.

Aceptable.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan- se presentó la niña, tomando asiento al frente de ella.

_Señorita Cope- _Leyó Bella. En respuesta la secretaria tecleó rápidamente en la computadora, con sus uñas esmaltadas a lo francesa.

-Bienvenida, Isabella ¿Es la primera vez que ingresas a un internado?- Preguntó Cope, esperando la impresión de las hojas de información. Bella se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo una mirada rápida a la secretaria que estaba al lado de Cope.

-Es la primera vez que ingreso a un colegio- Corrigió, bajando los ojos a sus manos. La impresora ya había terminado su trabajo, y Cope ya estaba subrayando la información más importante.

**Código: IS00824**

**Contraseña temporal: swan**

**Apartamento: JUN-0087**

-Bien, nos enteramos que no cuentas con una cuenta en Facebook- Informó Cope, ignorando el comentario anterior, hablando con rapidez y señalándole la hoja.

Bella asintió, casi esperando lo peor.

-Bueno, College Privade Forks está afiliada a la red Facebook ya que trabajamos con la mejor tecnología y siempre un paso adelante con la innovaciones- Borboteó Cope, presumidamente. Como si todo ese éxito del colegio se debería a ella. Bella colocó una mano en su mejilla aburriéndose del tono presuntuoso de la señora.

-Bien, asumo que debo contar con una cuenta en Facebook ¿Correcto?- Interrumpió el monólogo de la secretaria, quién le echó una mirada asesina. Bella no se inmutó.

-No te preocupes, ya te lo creamos- Informó la secretaria sonriéndole nuevamente presumida de estar un paso delante de Bella.

No es que la señorita Cope odiara a Bella, pero ella no era nadie importante a ojos de ella. Solo era una muchacha promedio, ni rubia, ni pelirroja, ni con ojos azules y menos, bronceada. Solo una chica promedio con la suerte de que su padrastro, seguramente, le pague el colegio.

-Código y contraseña. Luego cambias la contraseña, querida-

Luego que Bella se retirara, se acordó que hoy tendría que colocarse ruleros para lograr el cabello de Jessica Biel.

Bella ya detestaba a esa rubia.

_¿Es que todas las rubias son igual de idiotas?-_Pensó Bella dirigiéndose a la puerta y agachándose para coger sus maletas. Siento un cosquilleo en su casaca.

Bella coloca nuevamente sus cosas en el mismo lugar cerca de la puerta y mete la mano en el bolsillo de su casaca y lo abre.

-Papá, hola. Sí, sí, es… lo podré manejar- Bella soltó una risotada, cuando su padre le mencionó lo de las artes marciales que había practicado- Sabes que soy mala.

Charlie le dijo que ya estaba a punto de abordar en el avión, Bella le recordó que pusiera su celular en modo Avión; él le dijo que no era un niño; Bella respondió que si volteabas 40 al revés eran cuatro cortos años. Entre chistes malos y risas, Charlie se despidió de su hija y prometieron llamarse el sábado.

-Te amo, hija- Se despidió Charlie, cortando la llamada; Bella sintió que el corazón se le encogía y parada en la puerta con la señora Cope atrás, las maletas amontonadas y un colegio enorme se sentía menos desdichada.

Su papá la amaba. 

_Holaa!, esta es mi primera historia y gracias a todas mis amigas que me animaron a publicarlo, gracias Gaby y Guianella las amo un montón demasiado._

_Fuerza Perdedora, el título tiene razón de ser y cada personaje de esta historia está inspirada en brujas y en personas maravillosas, a todas las aprendí a qurer en cierta forma._

Graaaacias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, en serio. ¿Reviews? Les prometo que no será tan mala como parece.


	2. Chicos ¡Hola!

**Bienvenida**

Habían unos estudiantes, todos varones, sentados en el campus de la entrada. Aburridos, comentando qué hicieron durante las vacaciones, las chicas que habían conocido y las chicas que habían en el colegio. Las nuevas, las antiguas y las pelirrojas.

Eran precisamente: Emmet McCarthy, Jasper Whitlock, James Anderson, Jacob Black y Alec Dupré; chicos Junior y probablemente los chicos más asediados del colegio.

-Emmet y Jasper, ahí está su desempate- Señaló distraído James, mientras alzaba la vista de su BlackBerry y le daba una breve mirada a esa castaña.

Todos la evaluaron y James soltó una risita al ver cómo arrugaba su nariz, lo hacía de manera graciosa.

-Luego nos cuentan, Jake y yo vamos al campus de octavo- Anunció Alec, mientras se paraba pomposamente del césped y se limpiaba el trasero.

Jacob, un chico musculoso de ascendencia nativa, lo imitaba pero con una sacudida más masculina que el rubio; Todos soltarón unas risotadas burlonas haciendo alusión a lo raro de Alec.

-Después dices que eres un espécimen varonil- Arremetió Jasper, imitando el acento francés de Alec.

Jasper tenía un fuerte acento sureño, todo un macho sureño como le decían las chicas así que no es necesario resaltar que era el que más molestosas bromas le hacía al pobre rubio Alec.

-Adiós, vaqueeeero- Devolvió Alec, haciendo un gesto de quitarse el sombrero al estilo cowboy.

Bella había caminado el extenso pasillo y se detuvo al final ya que un guardia de seguridad le pidió identificación, su Card estudiantil, y su equipaje.

Revisaron sus cosas y pasó limpia en todo: nada de drogas ni armas; soltó una risita mientras rodaba los ojos y hacia tronar sus dedos contra su sien izquierda.

Siguió adelante, aunque no sabía hacia donde así que divisó que más allá había un cartel que rezaba: _Planos_; por el rabillo del ojo divisó que había un solitario campus verde y habían muchachos ahí. Muchos muchachos. Solo ellos, la seguridad de atrás y ella.

Tomó rápidamente el plano y lo abrió mientras inconscientemente arrugaba la nariz en señal de frustración.

-Oficina de bienvenida ¡Vaya bienvenida!-Ironizó Bella, mientras recorría con su dedo el pasillo y ahí estaba el campus verde. Oh, se llamaba "Campus de entrada" qué original.

Bella seguía maravillándose por el enorme mapa que tenía en las manos, que medía por lo menos 1 metro de largo y 70 cm. De largo, tan colorido para diferencial la playa de estacionamiento, las áreas verdes, las canchas, las piscinas, los salones, el salón de arte, el de danza,… ¡Qué enorme lugar era este!

-Hola- Saludó una voz gruesa. Emmet se dijo a sí mismo que esa voz gruesa era la voz "sensual". Tuvo el efecto contrario.

Bella, inconscientemente, se llevó las manos al pecho y abrió los ojos ante el susto ¡Podía ser un psicótico que quería saludarla, luego llevarla a la playa de estacionamiento y enterrar sus restos ahí, detrás de un porsche!

Pero estaba lejos de la realidad eran nada más que dos chicos bonitos: un chico de cabello ondulados y sonrisa afectuosa y un rubio que tiraba más a castaño que al rubio y Dios, qué ojos tenía.

Ella en respuesta al pensar como si fueran carne los chicos, se sonrojó. Emmet extendió aún más la sonrisa_, por supuesto que era obvio_ que se iba a sonrojar al verlo ¡Era irresistible!

-Hola- Contestó, mientras volvía a abrir el mapa-Estoy perdida.

Admitirlo en voz alta, apenas media hora después de haber llegado, apenas haber pasado la entrada era muy muy humillante. Además aún no descartaba la idea de que fueran psicóticos… psicóticos muy guapos.

-¿Como arroz en McDonald's o como mantequilla en popcorn?-Preguntó Emmet, para luego taparse la boca y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente; ¡Había perdido a la chica!, seguro pensaría que estaba loco y Jasper tomaría ventaja de ese error.

Jasper, sonrío triunfal ¡Iba a ser tan fácil!

-Como arroz en McDonald´s-Respondió Bella, tapándose la cara con el mapa y soltando una risotada al darse cuenta de la lógica que había puesto el moreno musculoso.

-Soy Bella, Bella Swan- Se presentó, estirando la mano en señal de cordialidad y descartando que fuera un psicótico. Aún quedaba el rubio bonito.

Éste la estrechó encantando del humor de Bella.

-No pensaba que ibas a entender la broma-Repuso Emmet, sorprendido, tendiéndole una sonrisa sincera y ya sin intención de ser sexy a Bella- Me llamo Emmet, Emmet McCarthy.

-Yo soy Jasper, Whitlock-Habló Jasper, tendiéndole la mano a la muchacha- ¿Te ayudamos a encontrar tu apartamento?

Ella tomó su mano y le sonrió, él meneó la cabeza y aparto el mechón de cabello de sus ojos.

-Oh, el estilo surfista- Comentó Bella, imitando el movimiento de Jasper, solo que con un poco de exageración. Sintió algo doloroso extenderse hasta su oreja. Diablos.

-**Oh oh ¡Mi cuello, mi cuello!-**Chilló Bella, tomándose la parte afectada con delicadez y la movía poco a poco.

Jasper y Emmet largaron a reírse, burlándose de Bella pero de manera agradable.

Era la manera que te ríes si tu mejor amigo se cae de manera muy cómica-de trasero- y tú te ríes pero sin maldad, solo por lo cómico.

-Eso te pasa por imitarme- Sentenció Jasper, aún riéndose- Y de una barata forma.

Ella les tiró la lengua, ellos rieron aún más del acto infantil de ésta. Bella se sonrojó de la vergüenza; James, el pelirrojo, observaba todo y después de escuchar sus chillidos se levantó perezosamente del grass y caminó hacia ellos.

-Hola, chicos-Saludó desde una distancia, Bella volteó en dirección de él y se fijó que tenía el cabello pelirrojo y largo. Tenía un aire rockero, quizás era introducido por las tachas en su muñeca o esos apretados jeans negros. Bella sonrojada le sonrío suevamente, nuevamente castigándose por pensar de esa forma en los chicos.

-Ella es Bella, está perdida como arroz en McDonald´s e hizo una mala imitación del movimiento de Jasper- Presentó Emmet, señalando levemente a Bella con la cabeza.

-El de…-James imitó, de manera barata también, el movimiento de cabello de Jasper.

-Cuidado con el cue…- Advirtió Bella.

-**¡Mierda, mi cuello!- **Gritó James, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos e intentaba relajar el tendón estirado. O lo que sea que se haya jodido en el cuello.

-Jajajaja ¡Cuellos malos, cuellos malos!-Burló Emmet, mientras se apoyaba en el muro y se sacudía de la risa.

-Bien, bien ya lo tengo- Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras meneaba de un lado a otro la cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste a la sacudida de Jasper?- Preguntó Emmet, mientras enarcaba la ceja y esperaba expectante la respuesta.

-Estilo Surfista- Ellos la miraron extrañados, ella sonrió- Ya saben, sales del agua todo mojados y sacuden la cabeza. _¡Fuuf fuuf!_ Y todas las chicas suspiran pero siempre hacen el movimiento en cámara lenta-

Emmet rió cuando Bella, dijo lo de cámara lenta y miró extrañada a Jasper como si éste fuera raro. James soltó una risotada, asintiendo y golpeando la espalda del rubio.

-¿Dónde dices que es tu habitación?-Preguntó amablemente Jasper, sonriéndole a Bella.

-Bueno…- Ella deslizó el papel del bolsillo de su casaca- El JUN0087.

Bella vió que el rubio hacia una mueca confundida, frunciendo el ceño y arrebatándole suavemente el papel de las manos para luego apartarlo de su rostro y taparse la boca con las manos.

-Mierda, Emmet. Esto es una confusión- Jasper meneó la cabeza, aún incrédulo, mientras sacudía la cabeza- Es nuestro jodido apartamento.

James, el pelirrojo, abrió la boca y adquirió un gesto sorprendido mientras se rascaba el cuello con ferocidad tratando de digerir toda esa información.

-Te dije que no jodiéramos a la directora- Espetó el más musculoso- Esa enana nos detesta.

-Oh, ¡ya quiero cómo se pone Eddy!- Festejó eufórico James, mientras tomaba de la mano a Bella y la jalaba hacia los dormitorios dejando atrás a sus amigos.

Dios, Edward iba a lloriquear como una nena.


	3. Cuando dices 'pizza'

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece todo es de la asombrosa Stephanie Meyer (excepto la trama). Si hay alguna similitud entre personas reales y estos personajes también es… ficticia. **

-Es imposible, señorita Directora- Señaló Edward, mientras apoyaba las manos sobre el escritorio, Bella se encogió en el asiento mientras miraba por la ventana las flores amarillas que habían.

_Margaritas_, ella se acordó de su mamá y la sonrisa que ella portaba la vez que le compró unos margaritas para su cumpleaños número ocho.

_Se marchitaron al igual que su amor por mí-_ Pensó tristemente Bella, mientras se mordía el labio.

-Escúchenme bien, señores- Profirió irritada la señora- Ustedes no van a decirme que hacer o qué no hacer. Además, esto está basado en un test psicológico y ustedes tres querían estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno ésta es la única opción.

La directora junto sus manos y a Emmet le recordó al Señor Burns de los Simpsons; soltó una risita nada disimulada, automáticamente la directora volteó hacia él.

-¿Qué le parece gracioso, McCarthy?-Ella frunció los labios disgustada- ¡De eso hablo! Todo se lo toman a la broma y tú…-Señaló a Emmet, quién es vano trataba de ahogar las risa al ver como la directora intentaba relajar su rostro para que no se formen arrugas.

Ella iba a lanzar su discurso de siempre, eso lo sabía Jasper así que rápidamente hizo acopio de parte su galantería.

-_Señorita_, preciso salir con Emmet hacia los dormitorios, por favor- Pidió Jasper, acentuando en las palabras adecuadas, la señorita Rodriguez en respuesta aguantó el aire y lo soltó poco a poco.

Carraspeó un poco, mientras asentía y señalaba la puerta. Dios, Jasper sí que sabía cómo controlar a esa vieja enana.

Ellos salieron silenciosamente del despacho de la directora, Bella escuchó el eco de las risotadas que soltaba Emmet y sonrió sin poder evitarlo; rápidamente borró la sonrisa al ver la mirada aguda y casi aburrida de la directora.

-¿Te sientes incómoda con ellos, Swan?- Preguntó mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Edward y le señalaba con la cabeza el sitio disponible al lado de la muchacha.

Ella lo analizó y miró de soslayo al castaño de al lado, se encogió de hombros al darse cuenta que ella SI era algo incómodo para ellos.

-Bueno, son buenos chicos…-Contestó tratando de utilizar palabras adecuadas.

-Esto es indiscutible, llamaré a mi padre- Interrumpió Edward, mientras señalaba el escritorio y hacía ademán de levantarse.

-Cállese, su padre acepto estos términos- Aseveró la directora señalando con sus pequeñas manos al alumno- Y desde luego, señorita Swan, lamento esta infortunada situación. Pero los test psicológicos informaron que tú complementarias este…grupo o pandilla como yo lo tildaría-

Bella se fijó que ese lunar de carne que tenía en la nariz, ¡tenía vellos!. Vellos creciendo en ese lunar; se estremeció mientras asentía y miraba sus manos tratando de olvidar esa desagradable imagen.

-¿Hay alguna solución para evitar esta situación?- Preguntó nuevamente Edward al borde de la desesperación, se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras volteaba en dirección de su compañera de apartamento.

Físicamente, solo una chica promedio ni muy alta ni muy baja, era muy pálida lo cual lo sorprendió, es decir ¿No todas las chicas tendrían que estar presumiendo sus colores bronceados? Es más sabía de fuente propia que ellas gastaban mucho dinero en _esas cosas_ para broncearse.

Emmet tenía esos polvos autobronceadores escondidos por ahí.

Ella volteó en su dirección y vió que tenía dos grandes ojos marrones, eran como el chocolate. Eran lindos; pero ella apartó rápidamente la mirada, sonrojada, mientras se reprochaba mentalmente por hacer contacto visual con el enemigo. Eran verdes sus ojos, unos preciosos ojos verdes.

-Un bimestre, Cullen. Si no hay conexión entre su grupo yo misma ofrezco un apartamento para ella sola-

-Vámonos, Bella- Llamó Edward mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano a ella. Bella abrió sus grandes ojos marrones y se sonrojo profundamente mientras aceptaba su mano.

**-**Tengo hambre, y no tenemos nada en la cocina- Lloriqueó Emmet, mientras irrumpía en la habitación del ojiverde y la castaña.

Bella estaba acomodando su ropa en los cajones, rápidamente volvió a cerrar un compartimiento de su maleta ya que había olvidado que ahí había metido su ropa interior.

Edward estaba respondiendo un inbox a Irina, una rubia, que había conocido esta mañana; se apoyó en sus codos y alzó la cabeza mientras evaluaba la posibilidad de incluir o no a Bella en el plan.

-James está al lado- Respondió mientras se paraba de su cama e intentaba acomodar su cabello, hizo unos estiramientos y sonrío hacia Bella.

-¿Quieres ir?- Preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja y señalaba la puerta; Bella asintió mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello y se tocaba las puntas con preocupación.

-Cuelga tu abrigo, o mejor dicho: Déjalo en el sofá- Indicó Jasper a Bella, mientras dejaba caer su chaqueta y Bella inmediatamente lo imitó.

-¿Tienen calefacción?- Preguntó sorprendida Bella mientras estiraba lo brazos y se le formaba una sonrisa al sentir la calidad de la habitación.

-Claro, vine personalmente para amueblar esta departamento- Constestó pomposamente un delgado muchacho con un sutil acento francés- Me hubiese gustado tener un apartamento, pero solo logré estar en el segundo piso de _este_ edificio.

Arrugando la nariz en señal de disgusto, el rubio platinado con un leve acento francés sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer con elegancia sobre los apoyabrazos.

-Chicos, ella es Bella- Presentó Emmet,mientras salía de la cocina y traía en sus manos un paquete de galletas.

-Soy Alec Dupré, bienvenida.

-Bella, ¿Te eres alérgica a algo?-Preguntó James, el pelirrojo, mientras sostenía con su pierna la guía telefónica.

-No, en nada- Respondió ella, luego le sonrío con timidez a Alec quién le dirigía una mirada penetrante.

-Oh, muchacho. ¡Jacob dice que no vendrá!- Gritó, irritado, ¿Edmund? ¿cómo dicen que se llamaba? Bella no recordaba muy bien.

-¿Qué? ¡Qué no joda!- Gritó James, mientras daba grandes zancadas en dirección del ojiverde y le arrebataba el celular- ¡Pendejo, no me jodas! ¡No, DIJIMOS QUE NO! ¡Black, te rapo la ceja izquierda si no vienes YA mismo!

Y colgó, ¿cómo se atrevía Jacob Black a irse con esa estúpida pelinegra? Hoy era la primera noche, todos habían cancelado sus citas para aclarar las reglas.

Y ahora había una mujer ¡Para agregarle más salsa a su situación!... una mujer ¡Maldita jodida enana peluda! Bueno había que domar a esa muchacha, que aunque había sido divertida en la tarde, ahora no sabía muy bien como sería; definitivamente ella no era una cabeza para la lista de conquistas.

-Haz la llamada, para que lleguen a tiempo- Indicó Jasper, saliendo del baño con las manos mojadas y sentándose al lado de Bella.

-Que la haga Alec, estoy exhauste- Excusó James, mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual y dejaba caer la cabeza para atrás- Mierda, ¿a qué hora llega ese pendejo de Black? Antes de las ocho, espera para dictar las reglas.

-Nuevas reglas, fired- Corrigió Edward, mientras hacia zapping y se sentaba en el apoya manos del sillon individual y miraba directamente a Bella. Ella se sonrojo.

-Yo soy el problema, ¿correcto?- Musitó Bella, mientras desviaba su mirada a la TV.

Escuchaban ligeramente los parloteos de Alec en la cocina con la operadora de Pizza Hut.

-No queremos que te sientas inncómoda, Bella- Tranquilizó Jasper, mientras le sonreía a Bella.

-Es nuestra jodida culpa- Corroboró James, mientras empujaba a Edward de su apoya brazos, éste gruñía en respuestas e insultaba al pelirrojo.

-Miemda, queq zi- Dijo Emmet con la boca tan llena que a Bella le pareció un milagro que pudiera articular algo.

_Aleluya._

**Oh, Dios ¡Hola! Recién se están conociendo los chicos y es lógico que todavía no haya acción ni nada; todavía Bella es casi una desconocida, Jacob un deja amigos(no sé a quién me recuerda) y los chicos dicen **_**malas palabras**_** a diestra y siniestra. **

**Gracias por leer, las quiero.**


	4. Glee

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Steph Meyer, la trama es mía de mí mio.

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Non non non!<em> Black saca tu manota de la pizza- Chillaba casi al borde de sus desmayos, Alec, mientras hacía muecas de disgusto hacia el bronceado muchacho.

Jacob sólo frunció el ceño y sin hacer el menor caso, sacó otro pedazo más y se la pasó a la chica que se encontraba al lado de Jasper, quién estaba entretenido mientras le contaba a ésta sobre "La Champions"

-¿Entonces dices que prefieres a Lionel Messi?- Preguntó asombrado luego de acabar su parloteo apartando su rubio cabello de sus ojos. Bella tomó el pedazo de pizza que le ofrecía el moreno y le sonrió as mientras daba un mordisco y se deleitaba con la mozzarella.

Claro, que le gustaba Lionel Messi. Asintió rápidamente mientras engullía el queso derretido.

-Diiiiiices ¡**CR7 es el Rey**!- Gritó Emmett mientras volteaba en dirección del rubio y la castaña.

Oh, vaya. Ésta…tontería lo escuchó Edward Cullen que no dudó en contraatacar.

-Lionel Messi hace llorar a tu _**Ronnie**_- Burló Edward , mientras le arrebataba la tercera tajada de la mano de James y daba un feroz mordisco.

James ni se inmutó, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y caía en cuenta de lo que estaban discutiendo.

.

Estaban humillándolo.

.

Ese Edward siempre le gustaba discutir de las lágrimas derramadas en la final de la Eurocopa del 2004.

-¡Fue en la Eurocopa del **DOS MIL CUATRO** y hasta tú llorarías si tu país perdiera en la final!- Defendió James, mientras tiraba un zape en la cabeza del castaño y le guiñaba un ojo a Bella con coquetería.

Ésta se sonrojó y dio rápidamente otro mordisco a su pizza; sabía muy bien en que lío se había metido: si se discutía de fútbol o cualquier deporte todos apoyarían a diferentes equipos.

Real Madrid vs Barcelona. Manchester United vs Chelsea. Phoenix Suns vs LA Lakers.

-¡Hasta ahora hace lo mismo! Siempre se queja de cualquier empujoncito con los árbitros- Arremetió Jasper que en un acto compulsivo se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-¿Cualquier empujoncito? Hay que ver quién lo dice- Contestó Jacob mientras sonreía burlonamente y daba otro mordisco a su pizza. Este hecho llevó a Alec responder con dedo acusatorio que los empujoncitos de Jacob Black, no eran empujoncitos.

-Oh, cállate-Replicó Alec, acalorado- Tus empujoncitos debegüían seg ilegales ¡La señorita Redbird tuvo que ponerme untagme pomada vegde!

Era obvio, que cuando Alec sentía un arrebato de emociones su acento se hacía aún más pronunciado y menos entendible.

Jacob Black soltó unas risotadas al acordarse de ese día.

Jasper Hale volvió a rememorar la cara de Alec momentos antes de caer encima del duro suelo de madera.

—¡Esa vez!- Rememoró el pelirrojo—fue para grabarlo y subirlo a Facebook, enserio- Rió muy burlón , mientras colgaba la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba un aullido al ver la cara de "jódete" de Alec. El francés era punto de algunas bromas.

.

_8:17 p.m_

.

Caminaban lentamente una muchacha con una casaca enorme, a su lado derecho un rubio con una remera roja muy delgada y su flanco izquierdo un enorme muchacho que se sobaba los brazos.

—Esto es lo que no me gusta del colegio: la escases de calor- Se quejó el tremendo mientras hacía una mueca hacía la chica y ésta asintió en silencio, se le habían quitado hasta las ganas de conversar.

—Mandé a instalar calefacción al apartamento- Informó Edward que estaba adelante y agazapado también por frío- Bueno, Alec lo hizo.

-Por eso quiero a Alec, siempre pensando en todos- Corroboró Jasper mientras sonreía y miraba al frente.

Se quedaron callados un momento.

—No quiere que lo molestemos en su departamento- Dijeron en coro los tres y se rieron producto del delirio del frío; dicen que mientras más frío tienes, más te ríes y vaya que es verdad.

Bella también soltó una risa estridente y metió aún más las manos a la casaca.

Olía deliciosa la casaca marrón de Jasper, expiró fuertemente para no embriagarse. Respiraba lo más lento que podía.

—Ellos están por pisos, y son pequeños sus espacios- Observó Jasper, mientras metía la llave a la cerradura y la giraba. Apretó las rejas y estas se abrieron, rápidamente se apartó y dejó que la señorita pasará primero.

—Segundo yo, las señoritas primero- Burló Emmett mientras deslizaba su enorme cuerpo al departamento.

—Claro, señorita.

—¡Tienes las...-silencio de Edward mientras se tocaba el pecho- más grandes que he visto!

Bella escuchó eso y se largó a reír de la cara de aparente orgullo de Emmet y sacaba más pecho y se pavoneaba en la sala.

Se acordó de algo, ¡Hoy daba la nueva temporada de Glee! Rápidamente le dió una chequeada alrededor.

Oh, ahí estaba el televisor. Vió de reojo que los chicos se dirigían al pasillo y ella se sacó la casaca, sujetándola en una mano. Buscó el control remoto y lo encontró al lado del televisor.

_Canal 104 _se la sabía de memoria.

Rápidamente salió el titulo en letras góticas: GLEE

Bella inconcientemente se fue deslizando en el cómodo mueble y no fue testigo de la intromisión de un húmedo Emmett hacia la cocina, seguido de Jasper que solo tenía unas bermudas azules.

La vieron muy sumida en el programa con los ojos divertidos y viendo a un rubio. ¿Personaje nuevo? Eso llamo la atención de Emmet.

**I wanna be a billionaire so frikin' bad,**

**buy all the thing I never had**

**Uh, I wanna be a cover of**

**Forbes Magazine**

**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen**

—…Oprah and the Queen- Cantó bajito Bella, que cogía un cojín en sus piernas y lo apretaba hacía sí misma. El rubio era lindo y Oh, ahí empezaba a repear Artie.

Silenciosamente Emmett se acercó al sofá y se sentó. Artie seguía rapeando y WOW! Cómo se movía Mike.

Los dos rieron al escuchar la letra del rap y vieron el resto del capítulo de estreno, ¡Vaya que Rachel tenía competencia!

—Me da risa cómo reacciona Puck- Comentó Emmet mientras se estiraba y alejaba del sofá, sacudiéndose el entumecimiento.

— ¡La boca del pobre…Sam!- Rió Bella mientras apagaba el televisor y cortaba la cancioncilla del final.

Se dirigieron al pasillo, el grandulón con un vaso de agua en mano y ella con una casaca en brazos.

—Stop callin', stop callin'- Imitó Emmett moviendo los hombros. I don't wanna think anymore.

Miró espectante a la castaña, que se sonrojó y miró al techo perla.

—I Left my head and my heart on the dancefloor- Completó, tímidamente, ella mientras dirigía su vista al frente y medio sonreía.

Tomó la manija de su puerta y se desearon "buenas noches".

_Emmet ve Glee, sorprendente. Canta bien. _

.

_27 minutos antes _

.

Edward después de analizar su incómoda situación, dormir con una chica, decidió darle a la muchacha la primera y segunda dispensa; él usaría el tercero y el cuarto.

Volvió a repasar la vista por la habitación y había suficiente espacio para traer otro armario más; Típico, la perra de la directora no quería gastar la comisión en unos simples armarios. Frunció los labios con disgusto.

Resuelto, luego de algunos minutos, decidió en comprar un nuevo armario. Le pediría ayuda a Alec, por supuesto, no, no mejor a su mamá. Mañana iba a llamarla.

Volvió a abrir los cajones, irritado, mientras sentía que la puerta se abria; volteó, pensando ver a la muchacha pero vió a Jasper quién ya tenía intención de dormir; al ver la cara roja de Edward, pensó que todavía le faltaba reír un poco.

—Nuevo capítulo de Glee ¿eh?—Señaló Edward mientras cogia su equipaje— Oí que Alec se quejaba de la obsesión de Jacob y ya sabes, Emmett siempre tan fan de Rachel.

Jasper hizo un gesto, juntando su dedo pulgar con el anular.

—Eso atrae a las chicas, yo opino que es un gay reprimido.

Edward rió y se pasó la mano por el cabello, desesperado por desenvolver su uniforme.

— ¿Ya reglamentaste tu espacio?—Preguntó Edward burlón— O lo que sea que hagas con Emmet y el único armario que hay.

Lo bueno de tener a una chica como compañera, era no tener a Emmett como compañero… aunque, secretamente, Edward se encontró pensando desesperadamente en Emmett como compañero.

Su amigo observó la irritación de Edward y se compadeció, ¡Convivir con una chica ya de por sí era difícil! Y ahora… dormir con ella, podía verle el lado positivo pero era la compañera de cuarto y tenían que estar durante dos meses MÍNIMO juntos y eso de ser algo y ser encima, compañeros de cuarto tiene cargos que asumir.

—Mira su equipaje, no es mucho—Replicó Jasper— Y los cajones tienen mucho espacio, más de lo que crees. El uniforme sí tiene que estar en el mismo lugar.

Esto último lo dijo, dirigiéndose donde se guardan los zapatos, lo abrió, arriba estaban las perchas marrones.

—Relájate, y cuéntame cómo te fue con Stanley.

Edward, inconscientemente, torció el gesto e hizo una expresión de burla ¿Porqué Jasper preguntaba eso?

—Puto Emmett, tenía razón ¡Te gusta esa pendeja!—Acusó Edward, mientras meneaba la cabeza de una lado a otro. No se lo podía creer.

Maldito, Emmett. Si alguien tenía la bocaza grande, era él y encima no entendía ni la mitad de los mensajes, el rubio se prometió amenazarlo con colgar el vídeo de él cantando: Like a Virgin. Tan gay.

Sí, Emmett amaba a Madonna.

—Mira, Eddie—Interrumpió, mientras acomodaba las perchas— No evadas el tema, porque James ya está sospechando.

—Olvidaré que me dijiste Eddie—Contestó Edward—Y no quiero hablar de eso, mañana hay clases y quiero descansar, ya ví el horario y primera hora con Lohan.

—No jodas. ¿Lohan? Esa pendeja nos ama, ¿Por qué esa cara?

La señorita Lohan era la más guapa de todas las profesoras en el college, las más cool y la que mejores piernas tenía. Jasper recuperó la compostura al sacar de su mente esas imágenes.

—Exacto.

Mañana era el primer día de clases, un miércoles. Jasper se retiró cantando un estribillo de una canción en ¿irlandés? Y el castaño aprovechó para sacar su uniforme del empaque y lo colocó en el armario. Aún quedaba espacio para el uniforme de la niña, por cierto ¿Dónde estaba? La perdió de vista apenas entraron al departamento, pobrecita se desmayaba de frío. Quizás estaba en la puerta desmayada.

Desechó ese comentario al instante, cuando escuchó las risas de Emmet.

Oh, claro. Glee, al parecer ella también estaba obsesionada con esa serie.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! Qué aburrido, es esto lo sé. Me duermo del aburrimiento al leerlo, pero siento que es necesario que conozcan el día a día, la irritación de Edward por compartir su habitación con una niña, y Emmett cantando: Like a Virgin de Madonna y haciendo movimientos raros es algo imposible de imaginar. Voy a seguir escribiendo más, más, más. <strong>

**Acepto ideas, para un futuro. Oh, cielos ya quiero que las chicas conozcan a la maldita de Isabella. Personalemente, quiero escribir ya como se siente Alice. **

**Siento que este fic, tendrá mínimo 58 chapter's. **

**Las quiero desde ahora, chao.**


	5. Presentación, pinky

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, gracias.

(*&*)

**12:35 p.m POV James A.**

"Miren eso" Dijo Jacob mientras se enderezaba en su asiento y trataba de susurrar a la vez para nosotros, nada sulti. Con el vozarrón que tenía.

Eran chicas, no pude contar cuantas, pero eran pelirrojas.

Todas. Me gustan las pelirrojas.

— ¿Esa no es Denali, Stanley y…—Comentó Jasper mientras entrecerraba aún más los ojos— la otra Denali?

Las tres pelirrojas, ya las conocía. Qué aburrido ¿no habían más chicas? Bueno una chequeada alrededor no es tan mala, quizás y por ahí estaba una pelirroja de las buenas, no esas pelirrojas horrible. Todos sabían que las Denali eran rubias y Stanley una pelinegra.

—Ya aburren—Comenté mientras volvía la vista al frente y seguía jugando con mi Black Berry, era más divertido que escuchar a Jacob y Emmett.

—Seh, no están tan bien como JANE—Replicó Emmett mientras sonrería en dirección de Alec. Me reí fuertemente, y todos hacían lo mismo.

Alec le dedicó una mirada maldita a Emmett mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano y simplemente dijo:

—Jódete.

—¿Nada mas?— Comentó sorprendido Edward mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa, ¡Ni yo podía creerlo! ¿Alec actuó de manera civilizada? Ni siquiera nos aventó la madre en francés, solo un simple: jódete.

—AJÁ!—Bramó Jacob, mientras lo señalaba—Ahí está esa chica, Weber ¡Alec está enamoradísimo de Weber!

Todos volteamos al lado derecho, a chequear a Weber. Estaba acompañado de "patada" Hale y otras dos chicas, nuevas.

Comentamos unas cosas más, Jasper no abrió la boca después de lo de Weber, creo que le gusta esa muchacha. Volví a echar una mirada a ella.

No**p** nada del otro mundo. Ninguna estaba del otro mundo, especialmente esa Hale deberían encerrarla en alguna correccional

Era _lunch time _y el día de presentación, motivo por el cual todas lucían cómo querían que las vieran durante todo el año. Algunas chicas son…promedio. Mierda, esa chica me saludó ¡Ah, mira esa pendeja nariz! Desvié la mirada rápidamente, se me hacia algo conocida ¿podría ser…?

Apoyé mi brazo en la mesa y sobé mi cuello.

"Edward, mira adelante a la izquierda" Dije con sutileza, tampoco era tan pendejo como para decirle a Emmett y podría acercarse hasta ella. Analizar cada parte de su rostro y su nariz hasta el fin.

Edward frunció el ceño, y asintió para adelante. Captó el mensaje.

"Ésa morena es la de la fiesta. Sí, es ésa pero… no recuerdo que era así" Contestó bajito Edward, mientras desviaba la mirada de la morena- nariz pendeja. Yo tampoco me acordaba que era así ¿Tenía ESA nariz? Por supuesto que Edward no mencionaría el CLARO MOTIVO, demasiado maricotas como para decirlo

Al parecer nuestro desvío de miradas la desconcertó, por el rabillo del ojo la ví pararse.

Tenía un short muy corto, muy muy corto. Sí. ¡OH SI!

¡ERA CONDENADAMENTE SEXY! Ella seguía caminando y sus piernas estaban como Dios quiere, firmes.

Desvié la mirada y presté atención a lo que Emmett decía. Idioteces. Todos saben que las Denali son demasiado… comunes, me felicito a mí mismo, ¿razón? Encontré una nueva palabra para describirlas sin insultarlas, no directamente al menos.

"Hola, James" Saludó piernas largas-nariz fea-cabello moreno. Tenía que contestar por supuesto, pero jodidamente no me acordaba su nombre, creo que Clarissa es su nombre. No me quiero arriesgar

"Hola. No me dijiste que vendrías a este colegio" Contesté mientras la tomaba de la mano y la me paraba. Volteé hacia Edward y arqueé una ceja.

Articuló rápidamente mirando en dirección de Jasper. Cierto, Renata. LA GRAN RENATA.

Cuando estás ebrio, todas te parecen bonitas y de eso se aprovechan algunas; Renata, al parecer era latina y de las buenas. ¡OOOOOH SI, PERRAS!

Ella me condujo a su mesa, hizo gesto de tomarnos de la mano. No la acepté. No soy un maricotas.

Conversamos en su mesa, bueno ella habló porque solo asentía en los momentos adecuados, hablaba demasiado. Miré de reojo mi antigua mesa, y Emmett me hizo un gesto con la cabeza. GRACIAS, SEÑOR! Ya nos retirábamos, al parecer ya se habían terminado de ver a las señoritas.

—Mis amigos se retiran, adiós—Interrumpí a R_enata_ mientras me paraba cansado, y sin acercarme a ella; no quería ser duro, pero solo era una noche. Aparte, tenía esas uñas grandes y parecían garras.

—Vámonos de aquí, antes que nos alcance R_enata_—Apresuré mientras apretaba paso, y empujaba con el hombro a Alec.

—Después no te quejes—Advirtió Alec— Pog ciegto, Edwa**…rd **va su habitación.

Automáticamente deduje todo a una cosa: pelirrojas.

—¿Denali?

—Las dos hermanas, ¿puedes creerlo?—Replicó atónito Jasper, que rebuscaba algo en su bolsillos. Mierda, tenía esas botas que le dije que no se ponga ¡Parecía todo un jodido cowboy!

(*&*)

.

_Hoy en la noche, mientras Bella está en el baño. Emmett ya en su segundo sueño y Jasper acomodando sus asuntos para mañana. Es decir 9:17 p.m_

Eran cuatro chicas, en el cuarto piso de un edificio de 4 pisos y con una azotea. Era una rubia y tres pelinegras.

Dos altas, una mediana y una enana. Sencillo: Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Leah Clearwater y Angela Weber.

Entre ellas ya sabían sus nombres y se llevaban algo bien.

—Te envidio, tienes una maravillosa piel—Dijo Alice mientras masajeaba su cara con un exfoliante, al parecer Leah ya lo sabía porque en respuesta le contestó: Tu cabello es maravilloso. Lo juro.

Esto era común entre las chicas, alagarse y en secreto a veces no desear lo que halagan. Pero, no desconfiar de esa chica Brandon. Era muy sincera, hasta llegar a doler aveces. Y parlanchina.

Leah tenía la apariencia intimidante, propia de su noble alcurnia. Había algunos nativos con la piel deliciosamente tostada en el college Forks, les gustaba ir a la playa los fines de semana y eran muy inteligentes. Bueno… siempre hay los descarrilados, ya sabes. Como Jacob Black que exactamente no brillaba por su ingeniosidad.

—¿Alguien tiene UHU o algo así?—Preguntó Rosalie mientras salía de su habitación vestida solo de una sudadera y bóxer. Tenía en manos uno de esos lazos para el cabello de un fuerte rosado barbie.

—¡Yo tengo!—Gritó Angela, desde la sala que ordenaba sus uñas postizas según el tamaño y dureza.

Todas estaban ocupadas, ¡Mañana era el gran día! Primer día de clases, para las chicas de 17 años y una de 18... Sería un desastre no tener grupo de apoyo para mañana se dijo Alice mientras sonreía hacia Rosalie.

Leah ya tenía 18 años y estaban en el último año de secundaria, pero el penúltimo en el colegio haría bachillerato también en el colegio.

Todas estaban concientes de que mañana sería un gran día, aunque Rosalie no se preocupaba: ya conocía el sistema del colegio.

También estaba el hecho de que había chicos muy lindos. Sí, Alice los había visto en lunch time. Las clases eran lo que menos preocupaban, acá estaba su futura vida social.

—¿Mandaron a entallar su uniforme?—Preguntó Rosalie mientras deslizaba el pegamento instantáneo por su lazo— La vasta es demasiado delgada ¿no creen?

—Uh, sí. La tuve que subir cuatro dedos—Replicó Leah, mientras se secaba delicadamente el rostro con apretones, su voz sonaba con ecos.

Ángela, subió solo tres, mientras que Alice con cinco dedos fue suficiente. Sus faldas quedaban perfectamente más allá de lo permitido.

Leah deseó buenas noches a las tres y casi deprisa se metió a la cama, y ni siquiera eran las diez. Ella tenía que afrontar muchas cosas mañana, iba a ser muy incómodo estar siete horas con Sam iba a ser _súúúper incómodo_.

Para las chicas Junior, era más fácil porque Rosalie ya conocía a todos del colegio es decir, estaba desde hace dos años y obvio que conocía los mejores lugares- se repetía muy entusiasta Alice, mientras se metía dentro de la cama.

Apagaron las luces, temprano para que no tengas esas horrorosas ojeras.

:::::

**Hora 9:13 p.m **

Bella empujó la puerta, inspeccionó la habitación y encontró a Edward que tenía una mano detrás del cuello y aún vestía la ropa de antes.

—Hey. Acabo de ver T.V. ya sabes…Glee.

—Sí, voy a fingir que no escuché cantar a Emmett y seré feliz— Contestó Edward, ocultando una sonrisa al fijarse que ella fruncía su rosada nariz y miraba incómoda a otro lado.

¿No contestará a eso? Generalmente las chicas eran mucha cháchara y mucho ellas.

—Bien, ¿te vas a cambiar? Necesito hablar sobre…—Prosiguió incómodo— El espacio, la ropa esas cosas. Me jode que haya solo un armario.

Ella dirigió su vista hacia donde miraba el castaño, un solo armario. Era grande y tenía

Uno, dos, tres…cuatro dispensadores. ¿Alcanzaría ahí todo lo que había traído? Ella no era una fanática del último grito de la moda, aparte que utilizaría uniforme y sólo los fines de semana y en casa podrían utilizar la cómoda ropa normal.

Mientras analizaba todo esto, mordiéndose el dedo anular no fue testigo de la insinuación de Edward, esta insinuación indicaba que se iba a sacar la remera.

Al no ver reacción de parte de la muchacha, lo hizo y automáticamente cogió el VVD blanco y se lo colocó.

—Voy a cambiarme, no me gusta nada eso de las dispensas.

Caminó hacia la puerta, para luego retroceder ¡ROPA! ¿Cómo olvidarse de algo esencial?

Cogió su equipaje, abriendo el compartimiento y buscando la pijama. Lo cogió y se lo llevó al baño sin dedicar una mirada a Edward.

No era así, como se imaginó la pijama de una chica el joven Cullen, de hecho pensaba que era algo así como un diminuto "short" con su diminuta remera con tirantes todo sensual ¿entiendes? Eso no era lo que él pensaba, un pantalón de los que él tenía guardado por ahí y una remera blanca sin mangas.

—Hace mucho frío en esta habitación—Comentó Bella, mientras se pasaba la mano por los hombros desnudos y se soltaba el cabello, mañana se bañaría para ir al primer día de clases.

—Si_p_, Alec se pone un par de medias con pelusas alrededor—Replicó Edward— Es muy calientito, por ahí tengo un par de ésas, ¿las quieres?

Bien, aceptar ropa de un extraño que puede resultar tener pie de atleta o quizás droga al interior, es MALA IDEA, pero cuando se te congelo el culo de frío solo tienes que aceptar. Con esa idea en mente, Bella aceptó mientras se sentaba en la cama y comprobada la suavidad exacta de ésta. Ya parecía neurótica, era el nerviosismo del primer día de clases. Exactamente, por la rigidez de este colegio.

Edward salió de la cama y se dirigió a su equipaje marrón y abrió el compartimiento de ropa interior. La volvió a cerrar, estaba en el otro lado. La muchacha esperó pacientemente mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios.

Estaba muy cansada.

—Toma. Buenas noches—Avisó Edward, mientras se paraba y le pasaba las medias a la chica, y se tocaba la espalda con cansancio.

Gracias, descansa.

Las mediecitas, como las llamó Bella eran muy grandotas y parecían un peluche. Eran marrones y peluditas. Se las puso y las sintió acolchonadas, miró en dirección de Edward que estaba de costado, dándole la espalda y con la sábana tapándole de cintura para abajo.

Subió a la cama y apagó las luces, en dirección del baño se veía una tenue luz, Jasper seguía despierto.

—Cierra las ventanas, si prefieres—Aconsejó adormilado Edward, sin decir nada ella le hizo caso. Se acercó a las ventanas de puntillas y sin zapatos, las cerró.

Volvió a meterse a su cama, sintiendo alivio y relajando cada parte de su cuerpo.

En algún momento de este ejercicio se quedó dormida, acobijada hasta el mentón, así la vió Edward cuando fue al baño en la madrugada. Parecía un gatito con su nariz roja.

_**Dedicada a mi pinky friend, Gerson, sabes que te aprecio mucho. Siempre amigos aunque te diga que ya no. **_

**HOLA, GENTE DEL MÁS ACA. ESTÁ ABURRIDO, LO SÉ. PERO PROMETO QUE IRÁ DESARROLLANDO Y NO QUERRAN PERDERSE DETALLE DEL DESARROLLO. Las quiero desde ahora.**


	6. Miércoles

Miércoles

Primer día de clases, es detestable. Primero, no tienes coherencia. Segundo, al no tener coherencia, haces el ridículo. Tercero, al no tener coherencia y hacer el ridículo NADIE te habla. Destierro social.

Pero casi nada de eso le preocupaba a Rosalie Hale, que tenía la determinación grabada en el rostro mientras se quitaba el mechón de la frente y lo alisaba, asegurándose un alisado máximo y envidiable.

Entró Alice, su compañera de habitación, que tenía en manos dos collares. Y se sentó en la cama mientras se mordía los labios, alternando su mirada entre los dos accesorios.

—La gargantilla morada— Contestó Angela, que entraba secándose el cabello mojado y sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a Alice, quién ya había abierto la boca para contradecir o pedir más opinión.

— ¿Alguien tiene aceite para cutículas?— Preguntó Leah, mientras escuchaban que cerraba la puerta. Las tres muchachas se miraron extrañadas, preguntándose a quien habría abierto la puerta, cuando la vieron entrar con una pelinegra.

Alice rápidamente se encaminó a la sala, y preguntó el motivo de la visita: era una emergencia y ninguna de las compañeras de la muchacha tenía removedor de cutícula. Alice lo comprendió pero pataleó cuando ella pidió un cortador, y no un removedor.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra!—Chilló Alice— Crece el doble _de peor_, lo juro. Me pasó.

Corrió a su habitación y sin hacer amago de conversación, abrió una maleta y de ahí, a velocidad alucinante, sacó su maletín de uñas. Dejando a sus compañeras, corrió hacia la sala.

Aunque la chica tenía expresión taciturna y mechas descoloridas rojas, Alice confió en ella y preguntándole su nombre le pasó el aceite.

—Marian

—_Marrian_?

—Siempre pasa. Es MA-R-IAN

—Ma… rrr. Marrr… Estas bromeando, ¡No puedo pronunciarlo!—Replicó Alice, con el ceño fruncido y empujando la cutícula de Marian, quien tenía un amago de sonrisa en el rostro. Era normal que ella no pudiera. Era algo exótico y no todas las personas podían pronunciarlo excepto su mamá y abuela. Rodó los ojos mientras sentía los empujoncitos en sus dedos.

De hecho, hacía llamarse Mar, simplemente Mar. La loca _Martini_, ya que, era sabido por los estudiantes que ella debería estar en Alcohólicos Anónimos e internada ahí de por vida.

Bebía hasta no acordarse su nombre, entonces solo repetía: ¡MÁS MARTINI!

Empujando esos pensamientos, mientras se apartaba el cabello del rostro dijo:

—Puedes llamarme Mar

—Claro, Ma_**r**_. Sip, es más fácil— Contestó Alice, sonriendo— Ya terminamos, Ma_**r**_.

Angela se encaminaba presurosa a la cocina, aún con la bata de baño y sin maquillaje en el rostro, sonrío en dirección de Mar y se metió a la cocina. Segundos después, salió con un Iphone en sus manos y con la mirada puesta en éste. Sin menor caso, entró dando un portazo a su habitación. Pasó de largo y se sentó, mientras abría su set de maquillaje.

Leah estaba en su habitación, lejos de Martini y la pequeña, se pasaba la segunda capa de rímel y veía sus casi inexistentes ojeras hábilmente tapadas con un buen corrector.

Estaba preparándose mentalmente, la entrada: no tenía que parecer insegura ni dolida al ver a Sam con su _hilarante_ prima.

— ¿Leah, ya estás?—Preguntó Angela, volteándose y apuntándole con el rizador de pestañas, un arma muy peligrosa.

Leah, parpadeó varias veces y volteó con una sonrisa forzada hacia ella, asintió una sola vez mientras pensaba: Perras, estoy de vuelta y no estoy en post-trauma.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Encontrar el salón de aula, no fue difícil y el grupo de compañeras, se dio cuenta que todos habían llegado temprano, ansiosos del primer día de clases.

Rosalie echó una mirada alrededor

—Estoy muy ansiosa por la presentación, ¿ustedes no?—Comentó Alice mientras mecía la cabeza de un lado a otro y regalaba sonrisas por todas partes. Trataba de ser amigable y buscar caras conocidas del almuerzo de ayer. No reconoció ni una.

Angela sonrió un poco, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una mano y fruncía los labios, le daba un poco de vergüenza tener que presentarse al frente de todos.

Rosalie soltó un bufido

— ¡**ESTO ES MIERDA**!— Rugió la voz de un chico desde el pasillo, haciendo eco y haciendo abrir los ojos de las chicas. Rosalie, apoyo la cabeza contra la carpeta y cabeceó contra ella mientras pedía clemencia y consideración.

—¡SEÑOR **AN**DERSON!—Replicó la voz de una dama— **Há**game el honor de…

No se escuchaba muy bien, después de esa filosa advertencia, pero no necesitaron empujarse por la puerta para saber quién era el revoltoso y la ofendida. Vieron ingresar a un pelirrojo, con el cabello cubierto en llamas y con notables pecas en el rostro. No llevaba el saco de la institución, ni siquiera el suéter. Sólo tenía la camisa blanca y con la corbata floja alrededor. Y una muñequera delgada de cuero negro alrededor de su muñeca derecha como signo de rebeldía extra; todos pudieron percibir la rebeldía que salía por cada una de sus poros, pero eso quedó atenuado cuando la voz de la Instructora se hizo oír.

—El señor Anderson se _quedarrá_ en esta aula, por el día de hoy. _Deberría_ esta_**r**_ en su salón, pero apenas empezando el día ya cometió su primera _fechorría_.

El pelirrojo Anderson, tenía la cabeza en alto y miraba sobre su hombro y reposó su mirada en la de Rosalie Hale, ella siseó bajo mientras ponía un gesto hostil.

—Sabes que no fue así…—

— ¡No me tutee!— Interrumpió con el gesto serio la Instructora mientras dirigía una mirada alarmada al pelirrojo.

—Señorita Ivanov— Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos— Yo sé que estuvo mal, lo admito. Pero es duro estar en un aula que no es la mía, yo prometo cambiar. De verdad lo haré ¿cuándo no cumplí lo que prometí? **Я обещаю****,****мисс **_(__ya obeshchayu, miss/ Lo prometo, señorita)_

Para mirar a los ojos grises de James Anderson, había que ser bien mujer. Te derretías en sus ojos y con las palabras exactas que deseabas oir, al igual que sus demás amigos sabía el arte de persuadir ¿Quién podría ser mejor que él? Y hablar en su ruso natal con la señorita Ivanov era algo conciso, ya que los dos compartían la misma raíz: rusos fuertes y orgullosos de serlo.

—Sabes que lo _merreces_— Contestó ella mientras desviaba la mirada— T_errcera_ fila, a la _derrecha_. Siéntense y en silencio, ya viene el _profe..sorr_ de Lenguaje.

Sin decir más, la profesora salió alzando los pies mientras hacía resonar sus tacones negros por el pasillo. James miro fijamente el tirante moño de su cabeza, mientras apretaba los dientes y se sentaba sin dar una mirada a su alrededor.

—Tenía que ponerlo aquí— Masculló una niña, Alice volteó en su dirección— la escoria de Anderson tenía que ponerlo aquí, ¿Por qué mejor no nos cortan los dedos y se los comen luego?

Rosalie soltó una risotada casi histérica mientras asentía y chocaba palmas con la muchacha del comentario; Angela echó una mirada al susodicho y se regaño al ver que él la cogió mirándolo.

— ¿Tan malo es?— Preguntó Angela, mientras estiraba el cuello y lograba ver el cabello platinado de la chica. Ella sacudió su melena platinada y le sonrío de costado, casi con burla. Alice meneó la cabeza y estornudó mientras miraba a su alrededor por si alguien tenía lana encima.

—Oh Dios, eres alérgica a mi bufanda— Comentó la platinada, olvidando momentáneamente al pelirrojo— Rosalie, no nos presentaste, mala mala chica.

Rosalie soltó una risita y señaló en dirección de sus compañeras de habitación, relató su extraño encuentro y que son parejas de habitación. Alice se cogió de la muñeca mientras tocaba su brazalete de cuerdas brillantes y sonreía: no podía ser tan malo, porque la muñequera que llevaba, suponía ella, era el regalo de alguien. Al igual que las suyas.

*:::::::::::*:::::::::::::*:::::::::::::*

El profesor Vianni apretaba el paso por los extensos pasillos, mientras se mordía la mejilla interna y se remangó la camisa mientras veía su reloj

8:16 a.m

Eso, era tarde con dieciséis minutos de retraso y ya empezaba a sentir el sofoco, quería empezar bien el día pero tuvo que conversar con la señorita Vane y gastó esos minutos en ella. Unos buenos minutos gastados, pues esa señorita necesitaba urgente asesoría sobre su manejo de cursos. Una de las más holgazanas jovencitas y futura estrellas de televisión. Apretó aún más el paso mientras pensaba en ello, apretando los labios y abriendo las fosas nasales empujó el aula que le tocaba mientras exhalaba agradecido por llegar. Echó una rápida y amigable mirada a sus alumnos.

—Buenos días, jóvenes del hoy, mañana y siempre— Saludó entusiasta mientras dejaba su agenda reposar en su escritorio de madera, todos lo voltearon a ver con la cara de "¿De verdad dice esa frase?" Sonó tan anticuado y tenía un ligero acento… quizás de Oklahoma o un lugar por allí, pensó Angela mientras observaba a su nuevo profesor.

El profesor volvió a echar una mirada a todos y cayó en James Anderson, chocó las palmas y apoyo su cara en ellas, eso no se lo esperaba: empezar el día con Anderson. No era complicado, de hecho le agradaba sus comentarios mordaces.

—James

El eludido se enderezó en su asiento e inclinó la cabeza

—Buenos días, profesor— Respondió con una leve nota de mofa— Tendrá el _honor_, de tenerme por el día de hoy. Y mañana igual.

Los dos se miraron y asintieron

—Mala suerte— Dijeron alicaídos los dos a la vez mientras movían la cabeza de un lado a otro, con burda comicidad hacia la suerte.

La suerte, algo relativo. Una mentira creada por el hombre y utilizada por ellos, solo servía para echarle la culpa.

—Muy bien, vamos a presentarnos. Soy el profesor Vianni y ustedes son…—Apuntó al extremo izquierdo, mientras hacía ponerse de pie a un chico encorvado

—Ben Cheney, señor.

Parecía demasiado tímido y dormilón juzgó Alice mientras movía incesantemente su pluma de un lado a otro ansiosa de su turno para presentarse, mientras escuchaba los nombres de todos, tratando de grabárselos y ver quién era agradable. Pero distrajo la atención de la presentación unos gruñidos por el pasillo.

Toc, toc, toc

—_Te dije que es tarde_

—_Alto, ¡no! Emmett mi cabello se enreda, así no. _

—… _¡Emmett suéltala! _

El profesor Vianni abrió los ojos reconociendo esas voces mientras se dirigía a la puerta con pasos largos y fuertes, abrió la puerta mientras todos estiraban el cuello para confirmar quienes eran.

Una pelirroja de la tercera fila de la derecha se acomodó su cabellera y cruzó las piernas con sensualidad. De hecho, las muchachas se estaban acomodando como alistándose. Alice hizo lo mismo, se enderezó cuando vio entrar al rubio de ayer, que estaba acompañado de sus dos amigos y una…muchacha que desde su sitio, podía ver su fuerte sonrojo.

Los jovencitos saludaron cordialmente al profesor y se disculparon, mientras resumían su confusión de salones

— ¿Los cuatro se encontraron en el camino…?— Preguntó mientras recaía su atención en la única mujer del cuarteto que le daba codazos al grandote, Emmett, para que dejara de tocarla.

—Somos compañeros de habitación—Explicó ella— Me llamo Bella Swan, ¿no nos mandará a detención, cierto?

Eso era lo que le preocupaba a Bella, si la mandaban a detención quizás le mandarían castigos y probablemente le dirían a su padre. Lo cual lo enojaría, y ella prometió portarse muy bien y… ella seguía delirando mientras recreaba conversaciones con su padre si la enviaban a detención.

_¿Qué? ¿Compañera?_

_¿Hablas de compartir habitación?_

_¡Es una mujer! La directora está demente_

_Menuda suerte. Una chica. Sin espacio, rodeado de ellas, ¡Paso!_

Edward soltó una carcajada mientras leía las caras de confusión de todas las personas en el salón codeó a Jasper y volteó en su dirección pero lo que se encontró es a Emmett entretenido con el cabello de Bella. Frunció el ceño.

—Emmett, compórtate—Requintó despacito mientras tomaba a Bella de la mano y la jalaba en su dirección. Ella se dejó llevar mientras veía la cara de tristeza de Emmett, ¡Se iba a aburrir tanto sin fingir peinarla! Pero la dejo ir, porque el profesor Vianni les estaba asignando asientos.

—Emmett, al lado de la jovencita de… ¡Alice!

— ¿Quién es Alice?—Preguntó sonriendo, Alice alzó la mano mientras la sacudía en dirección del grandote. Vio el sitio a su derecha y quitó su cartera ploma de allí, tratando de hacerlo sentir cómodo.

Emmett dirigió sus pasos hacia al medio y se sentó al lado de la niña, que tenía el cabello de un negro intenso y unos ojos grandes muy abiertos de par en par.

Chica divertida. Sonrió incómodo en su dirección mientras ella abría la boca para parlotear, le entró pánico al muchacho así que la ignoró y miró al frente a sus compañeros.

Bella se sentaba al lado de Edward, malditos suertudos no les tocaba sentarse con algún nuevo ni nada.

Jasper estaba al frente, justo al medio. Se veía incómodo pero lo disimulaba muy bien, bueno por lo menos alguien la pasaba peor que Emmett, eso le subió el ánimo.

—Jasper, préstame una pluma— Pidió Edward, mientras extendía la mano.

El rubio volteó en su dirección, muy malhumorado, mientras le pasaba una pluma azul al alzar la cabeza vio a una, aún, sonrojada Swan. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y miraba fijamente la carpeta y no veía a nadie más. Parecía que trataba de asimilar la mirada absorta de todo el salón y probablemente, dentro de dos horas, la mirada de todo el colegio.

El profesor empezó a escribir en la pizarra: Lenguaje. Jasper sin perder tiempo, también se dispuso a escribir.

—Me olvidé _mi cosa_ para apuntar— Musitó Bella, volviendo a revisar su contenedor hippie con nerviosismo.

Se preguntaba por dentro ¿Quién se olvida _esa cosa_? ¡Es algo esencial!, se reclamaba mientras sentía que se enojaba con si misma mientras pasaban los segundos.

Edward enarco una ceja y sonrió burlonamente mientras sacaba una netbook negra de su funda.

—Toma, teclea ahí, luego me la devuelves—Dijo mientras le entrega su netbook HP ultraligera y sonrió complacido cuando Bella abrió los ojos muy grandes y con cara de borrego a medio morir— De hecho…tú tecleas y yo descanso, estoy algo exhausto hoy.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¡Debía suponerlo! Tenía que haber algo conveniente para él, después de todo. Pero era mejor que no tener ningún apunte, al final se la pasaba en el cuarto, pensando así asintió frenéticamente mientras pulsaba el botón para encenderlo.

—Antes que todo, quiero que se presentes alumnos que llegaron tarde, a sus compañeros que madrugaron para llegar a la _**stupefacente**_ clase de Lenguaje.

Los cuatro alzaron la cabeza y dieron una maldición al aire incómodos por tener que dirigirse a toda la clase.

—Emmett, por las dudas _stupefachente_ significa asombroso no fachada—Gritó desde una ala del salón una voz muy conocida, a la velocidad de la luz Emmett volvió el cuello hacía esa voz y vio su zarrapastrosa cabeza rubia, ahora con mechones verdes por doquier, de Mike Newton.

—¿Por qué habrías de pensar que es fachada?—Preguntó confundida la pequeña muchacha de su lado mientras dirigía una mirada al rubio y luego a su compañero de carpeta.

Emmett levantó su dedo corazón a Mike con una sonrisa de añoranza y luego se dirigió a Alice:

— Bueno, tiene algo de sentido estupeichentei, como sea, suena algo como fachada o estupefacto o algo así.

Alice lo pensó un poco y miró con una sonrisa a su compañero

—Suena a algo que diría mi abuela si ve mi habitación un viernes por la tarde— Afirmó mientras esperaba las risotadas de Emmett y así sucedió. Emmett hizo retumbar el salón de clases con las risas extremadamente fuertes y se ganó una advertencia del profesor.

Se ahogaba de la risa mientras se agarraba el estómago tratando de contenerse, mientras Alice golpeaba con sus puños la meza mientras reía agudamente murmurando palabras sin sentido.

Todo el salón se giró a mirarlos, incluido el pelirrojo quién con el ceño fruncido miraba divertido la escena; Jasper tenía un sentimiento extraño de querer saber frenéticamente el motivo de sus risas pero suprimió el deseo de voltear a ver la escandalosa escena.

—Chicos, afuera— Pidió Vianni tratando de hacerse oir— Solo hasta que les pase ese lapsus.

Ellos movieron la cabeza mientras poco a poco se iban calmando y respiraban entrecortadamente. Emmett se puso en pie, para hacer énfasis, que estaba atento a las palabras del profesor y aclamó su presentación con voz fuerte y sin rastro de risa

—Emmett McCarthy, ya me conocen. Chau

—Jasper Whitlock, buenas tardes

Soltaron risitas de parte de las chicas por su acento okie

—Edward…Cullen

—Eh, yo soy Bella Swan— Balbuceó Bella mientras veía de reojo la cara de Edward que aguantaba la risa. El profesor la evaluó, junto a los demás mientras abría la boca para hacer un cuestionario de vida, seguramente al igual que los detectives. Bella rodó los ojos mientras sonreía, a todos les pareció raro que se sonría sola pero, lo dejaron pasar.

—Muy bien, detalles generales sobre usted—Pidió Vianni mientras movía la mano como un entrevistador— Adicta a qué, exnovios, películas favoritas, psicópata. Detalles generales.

Algunos chicos soltaron risas por el salón, Bella se envaró y lo pensó durante un momento:

ía mandarle a la chingada al profesor.

B. Poner buena cara y responder con timidez

C. Chingarlos a todos y responder.

—Adicta a los M&M's y podría decir al cine… pero la verdad odio tener que hacer: _Chsst_! A cada rato.

Abrieron los ojos y pusieron cara de: "¿y quién no?" algunas personas pusieron cara de "¿sabes cuántas calorías tiene eso?" por ser tan poco saludable esa adicción, pero es mejor que fumar- pensó Rosalie mientras trataba de despejar su mente de los cigarrillos.

Lo del cine lo tomaron como algo extra pero por lo menos vio miradas divertidas, eso era un punto a favor. Decidió arriesgarse y dar otro dato

—Un triste exnovio pero sucedió hace…seis años. Desde los trece no me hacen una proposición amorosa. Enternecedor y sexy ¿eh?

Si, la reacción de todos fue de burla ligera por la manera tan fácil en que lo contó y sorpresa. Todos han tenido exnovios y una que otra propuesta. ¿Y ella no? Era algo difícil de creer.

—Tengo varias películas favoritas, pero depende del día. Hoy podría ser alguna de "Rápidos & Furiosos"

Emmett aplaudió mentalmente, ya que él pensaba lo mismo.

—Como toda persona normal tuve ganas de asesinar a alguien… y dejarlo como el desayuno de esta mañana—Terminó Bella con cara de intriga por la cosa verde que les sirvieron hoy mientras hacía ademán de sentarse y dirigió una mirada cómica a todos, y a nadie le quedó duda que la muchacha tenía suficiente comicidad para aguantar a tales compañeros de habitación. Lo pensaron mientras reían fuertemente y hacían comentarios de todo tipo, todos tenían su propia presentación en su propio entorno mientras murmuraban sobre gustos personales y lo que no les gustaba. Se rompió el hielo.


End file.
